This invention relates generally to cigarette holders. It is well known that while being smoked, a cigarette develops an ash, which if not frequently knocked off therefrom, is liable to fall off itself from its own weight when becoming too big, so that it will soil clothing, carpets or other objects that it falls thereupon. The end of the ash nearest the flame may also include glowing coals of burning tobacco which are dangerous because if they fall undetected upon some burnable object, they may start a fire, such as has happened many times in the past, such as for example by drowsy smokers smoking in bed. This situation which has resulted in numerous burning of homes and also in fatalities and it accordingly is in need of an improvement.